Convergence of Heroes
by PonyDuelist003
Summary: A giant crossover, thrusting characters from certain series into worlds not their own, and letting them duel it out with decks using both real and fanmade cards.
1. Introduction

Hello there,

This is just me announcing a big crossover Yugioh story, which consists of various characters from different forms of fiction being given decks and thrust into new worlds to battle it out. Rules for each round will be outlined at the start of each round and reiterated at the beginning of each chapter, for your convenience. Some characters will be using archetypes that actually exist, others will be using fanmade archetypes. Just note that this is probably going to be one of those crazy, giant crossovers so be warned if there is a bit of pandering to certain characters over others. Also note that the duels are not entirely representative of my opinion regarding the series involved, so don't be offended if your favorite character or a character from your favorites series loses early on. Not everyone can win. I already have certain characters from certain series lined up, but if there are suggestions you want to make feel free to do so through comments or pm.

First Chapters should be out shortly. Au revoir!


	2. Wild Kratts story, Prologue

Convergence of Heroes: Wild Kratts section part 1.

It had been a normal day at the Tortuga HQ. Bros were out doing who knows what, with a couple reinforced Creature Pods for added safety. Jimmy was cooking, Aviva was looking over some blueprints, and Koki was just napping in her chair. The silence was shattered abruptly, however, as an alarm blared on the main screen. "What setting of the alarm now? Another half-baked scheme from Zach," Koki asked. "No, this is registering some sort of energy sign- WOAH!" Aviva replied before the Tortuga got sucked into a blue, vortex-esque portal to who knows where.

Meanwhile, the Kratts were out having some fun with Slider and the rest of their otter friends. "Man, sure is nice having some time to ourselves," Martin remarked. "Yeah, especially when Zach and Donita aren't trying to ruin our day," Chris replied. The two Kratt brothers were happy to have each other by their side, especially on days like these. The cool mood wouldn't last long, as they saw the Tortuga get sucked into a skyward portal and vanish. They got up to go to the site, hoping there was something they could do, but couldn't go two steps before a hole in the ground suddenly opened up, causing them to fall onto a bed of yellow flowers.

"Ugh. Where are we?" Martin asked, rubbing his head. "More importantly, how do we get out?" Chris replied, in his classic respond-with-a-question way. "Man, if only we had some bird feather, then we could use…HEY!" Martin said, suddenly realizing their Creature Power Suits had suddenly vanished. "Wait, how did that happen? I know we grabbed them when we went to go look for the Tortuga…" Chris pondered, suddenly seeing something attached to his arm. "What are these? They look cool," Martin asked, impressed with the new apparatus on his arm. "Greetings, contestants! I'm sure you're wondering what's going on," a voice exclaimed, giving the feeling of being on a game show, "First of all, you have been transported to another world, to give you some idea of your surroundings. Second of all, all magic, tech-based, or otherwise main items you have are now what are called a Duel Disk. If you look inside the compartment, you will find a deck of 40 cards. These cards are used to play a game called Duel Monsters, the instructions for which come equipped as a file downloaded to the disk for those of you who are confused. Now then, as for your goal. You must duel your way through the world you have landed in, and find your way out. There, you will be entered into a main hall, where everyone else who has passed this round will be. You will do this by dueling, in a single elimination style. You now have 1 star, and you gain stars by defeating other duelists. When you defeat an opponent, you gain all the stars they had. The rest should come along pretty easily, so keep moving forward and don't give up!"

"Well, at least that answered some questions," Chris remarked, "Wanna go over those rules, bro?" "Nah, I'll figure it out as I go," Martin replied, lazy as usual. "Come on, do you wanna see the crew again or no?" Chris chastised Martin. "Fine, let's get this over with," Martin, dejectedly, replied. After watching the entirety of the tutorial, both bros were now raring to go, ready for any challenge they could have ahead. "First, let's find some way out other than the top entrance. Like that passage over there," Chris pointed out. "Wonder how we missed that. Eh, doesn't matter," Martin replied, with the classic attitude Chris had grown accustomed to.


	3. Bond Between Brothers, Part 1

(Author here. I decided to take some... liberties with the Undertale story. I just honestly didn't want to waste time with a whole Ruins scence, so the bed of flowers they fell on was past that point. Again, it's a portal into the underground, so it probably placed the Kratts in a more convenient location. Without further ado, back to the story.)

Duel 1: Bond Between Brothers

*Sans! Did you hear that?

 ***Yeah, not sure what it was. Why don't you go check it out?**

*You're coming with me! Lazy bag of bones…

 ***Not arguing with you there, Pap.**

On their way home after being invited to dinner by Toriel (a meal that lacked spaghetti, much to Papyrus's disappointment), the two Skeleton Brothers, Sans and Papyrus, had suddenly something run by. Naturally, it sparked curiosity in Papyrus, who dragged an apathetic Sans along with him.

*Come on, Sans! What if it's a duelist, like that voice on the disk talked about? We need to be vigilant!

 ***Pap, I'm not an insect…**

*I never said you- wait, don't you dare…

 ***So how can I be vigilANT?**

The faint croak of crickets could be heard in the distance.

*SANS! Enough of your stupid puns! Now let's get a move on.

 ***Fine. I'll be boring if you want.**

*Perfect. Now then, I think the sound came from – AHA!

 ***Well, I guess you were right about them being duelists…**

*They look like Frisk, but bigger… and the taller one has different Hair and Eyes.

 ***Duh. Frisk is just a child, these guys are adults. Fully grown humans.**

(From this point on, Martin's lines will be underlined and Chris's will be italicized.)

Okay, finally some other, um, entities with Duel Disks. Mind giving us your names, for starters?

*Greetings, Humans! I am the GREAT Papyrus, and this is my lazy sidekick Sans.

 ***Hey.**

*I see you too are involved with this contest. If that's the case, there's only one thing left to do…

 _Wait we still have some-_

*Prepare yourselves, humans! I will show you the dueling skills of the GREAT Papyrus.

 ***Good luck with that, bro.**

*You're dueling too, Sans! Seriously, you wouldn't wake up in the morning if I didn't drag you out of bed…

Guess there's not much of a choice.

 _Nope. Let's get this over with._

Duel Start!

Martin (Cards: 5 LP: 4000)

Chris (Cards: 5 LP: 4000)

Sans (Cards: 5 LP: 4000)

Papyrus (Cards: 5 LP: 4000)

*I'll start this duel off! First, I summon in Attack Mode my Skeletal Spearman, in Attack mode (ATK: 1500). Next, I'll play the field spell Skeletal Castle Grounds! This increases the attack and defense of all Skeletal monsters by 500 points (ATK: 1500 - 2000)! And that, dear human, will the end the GREAT Papyrus's magnificent turn.

Geez, this guy is a real ham. My turn, I draw! I play a field spell of my own, Coral Courtyard! Now, all Atlantean monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense, just like your Skeletal monsters. Also, I'm allowed to increase or decrease their level by 1 until the end of the turn.

*What's an Atlantean monster?

You're about to find out. Go, Deep Sea Diva, in defense mode (DEF: 400). Now, her special ability allows me to summon out a level 3 or below Sea Serpent monster from my deck. I choose Atlantean Heavy Infantry (DEF: 1600 – 2100). Now, their special ability brings forth another Sea Serpent, this time from my hand! Come out, Atlantean Attack Squad (ATK: 1400 – 1900). That's not all the attack he's getting, though. See, since I have other Sea Serpents out other than him, he gains 800 more attack points (ATK: 1900 – 2700)! Then, I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

 ***Alright then. I draw. I summon in Attack mode Skeletal Mage (ATK: 1300 – 1800) and end my turn.**

*Seriously? Even your turn is lazy? What am I going to do with you?

 _Lose, that's what! My turn, I draw. I'm playing a field spell too! Go, Treetop Sanctuary! Then, I'll set one monster in defense and play a facedown. That'll do for me._

Martin (Cards: 3 LP: 4000)

Chris (Cards: 3 LP: 4000)

Sans (Cards: 5 LP: 4000)

Papyrus (Cards: 3 LP: 4000)

*Haha, human! You made a big mistake, forgetting to attack, and now you'll pay! First, I summon in defense mode my Skeletal Gardna (DEF: 1900 – 2400). Next, I'll –

 ***Wait, Pap!**

*Enough laziness, brother! I attack your face down monster with my Skeletal Spearman!

A faint smirk could be seen on Chris's face…

 _I'm not the one who made the mistake! First off, I activate the effect of Treetop Sanctuary! Since the monster out has Nimble in its name, I can switch it to attack mode and give it 1000 attack or defense points, but not both! (ATK: 1000 – 2000). Then, I activate my Trap Card: Nimble Maneuvers! Now, I can double the attack or defense of one Nimble monster, but it dies at the end of the turn (ATK: 2000 – 4000). Now, Momonga, counterattack!_

Papyrus (Cards: 3 LP: 2000)

*Oof! That was a blunder. Well, I'll just set a facedown and end my turn.

Okay, my turn! I draw! I summon out my Atlantean Marksman (ATK 1400 – 1900). Now, my Attack Squad is set to strike! Go, charge and take out Skeletal Gardna! As for my Marksman, he's ready to blast that Mage right out of the water!

 ***I may be lazy, but I'm not a fool. I activate my Mage's Ability, allowing me to send one card from my hand to blast you back, with 500 points of damage each time he fights!**

Sans (Cards: 4 LP: 3900)

Martin (Cards: 3 LP: 3500)

That won't stop Marksman's effect! Now, I can summon out a Level 4 or below Atlantean monster, and I choose Atlantean Dragoons (ATK: 1800 – 2300). Now, Dragoons, finish off Papyrus!

*I don't think so! Go, Skeleton Medicine! Now, I can remove from play 1 Skeletal monster, and gain life points equal to that monsters original attack or defense. Gardna, protect me once more!

Papyrus (Cards: 2 LP: 1600)

Man, nice move! Anyways, 1 facedown will end my turn.

 ***And kick off mine! Draw! I summon out my Skeletal Jester in attack mode (ATK: 0 – 500). Then, I play the spell Skeletal Circus! Now, since I have 1 level 1 Skeletal monster, I can summon 2 more from my deck! That will end my turn.**

 _Well, it's my turn now. Draw! I'll just summon out one monster in defense and end my turn._

Martin (Cards: 3 LP: 3500)

Chris (Cards: 3 LP: 4000)

Sans (Cards: 3 LP: 3900)

Papyrus (Cards: 2 LP: 1600)

*Seriously, your moves are so lackluster. My turn, I draw! Now, I summon out my Skeletal Archer (ATK: 1200 – 1700)! And this is the best part: If I have no monsters with a name other than Skeletal Archer, he can attack directly, losing 400 attack points for every other monster on my field. Since he's alone, you'll be taking the full force of his strike… ummm…

 _The name's Chris._

*Okay! Go, Archer, shoot Chris down!

Chris (Cards: 3 LP: 2300)

*I end my turn.

Okay, here goes! I draw! It's been fun, but now it's time to get serious! I sacrifice my Heavy Infantry, Dragoons, and Deep Sea Diva. Beneath the waves of change and hardship, may the currents give way to dreaded beast! I summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon (ATK: 2800 – 3300)! And now, his effect kicks in: Since 3 level 3 or below water monsters were used for the summoning, all your spells and traps get sent back to your hand. And, since Heavy Infantry and Dragoons were sent to the grave to activate a Water monster's effect, their secondary abilities kick in, destroying one face up monster of yours and bringing a Sea Serpent to my hand. Say goodbye to one of your Jesters! Now, Poseidra, blast that Archer with Current Shot!

*W- Wait!

 ***Pap, no!**

(Papyrus: Cards: 3 LP: 0)

You aren't out of the water yet! Go, Attack Squad and Marksman! Take down those Jesters!

*S-Sans...

 ***Pap! Please don't...**

*This… this isn't a game anymore… It's more dangerous. Just please…

 ***Pap?**

*Sans… Avenge me…

As Papyrus dissipates into a cloud of pixels, Sans turns to face the Kratt brothers, one eye glowing a menacing blue…

?

 ***I… activate the effect of both my Jesters… Now, I don't take damage from their fights and I get to redirect half the damage to another player. I guess… we won't get to see that facedown of yours.**

 _Oh yes we will! I send to the graveyard my Nimble Soul, allowing me to negate 1000 points of damage as long as I have a Nimble monster in my grave._

Chris (Cards: 2 LP: 1000)

 ***So, you survived. Not like you'll last much longer. After all…**

The room begins to chill, as a dark aura begins to emanate from Sans.

 ***I'm the one… with a reason to fight!**

Part 1, End


	4. Bond Between Brothers, Part 2

Part 2, Start!

 ***Now, then, where were we? Oh, that's right, it was my turn. I draw! I play the field spell Skeleton Temple! Now, all Skeletal monsters gain 300 attack points and deal half of the attack points of the monsters they destroy to you as damage. Then I summon out my Skeletal Assassin, in Attack Mode (ATK: 1200 – 1500). Now, attack Chris's facedown monster!**

 _That's my Super Nimble Mega Hamster, which I switch to Attack mode and give 1000 attack points (ATK: 1100 – 2100). Also, his ability allows me to bring out a facedown defense monster to help shield my life points._

 ***That's not going to matter, not when I'm done. See, when Skeletal Assassin attacks… he immediately destroys the monster he strikes. And because of Temple's effect…**

 _NO!_

 ***You know what happens next…**

Sans (Cards: 2 LP: 3300)

Chris (Cards: 3 LP: 0).

 _M-Martin… H-He's… strong…_

Chris! I can't lose you!

 _Win this thing… for me._

Like Papyrus, Chris vanishes as a bunch of pixels, leaving Martin in tears. Afterwards he gets up, with a determined look on his face.

 ***So, you see what happens when you kill someone's brother?**

Yeah. And soon…So will you…

 ***Oh? That was…**

Yeah. Looks like I'm not the only one headed for a bad time…

 ***We'll see. I play the spell card Vendetta's Will. Now, I can bring both our life points down to 1000, destroy every card on the field, and in exchange we both get to summon 1 monster from our decks, regardless of level, summoning conditions, or anything else. My choice is Skeletal Avenger, who gains 500 attack points for every Skeletal monster in the grave (ATK: 0 – 3500).**

Looks like we were going for the same thing! Go, Rage of the Deep Sea! Now, for every Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent monster in my grave, he gains 500 attack (ATK: 0 – 3000).

Sans (Cards: 1 LP: 1000)

Martin (Cards: 3 LP: 1000).

 ***Unfortunately, Vendetta's Will negates my Battle Phase, so the turn passes to you. If you really want to get revenge, if you are strong enough to go through to the end… this is your last turn to show it.**

(Dang it, he's right! I've got nothing in this hand to help! And when he attacks next turn, he probably has another card to back him up!)

 ***If you're too scared to draw that next card… I'll be happy to send you and your brother to the same place.**

Scared? Yeah, I probably am. Scared of drawing a bad card, scared of failing my brother, there is so much to choose from. Even so…I…

As Martin is saying this, the star on the Duel Disk begins to glow…

I can't give up!

The star then shoots straight into the top card of the deck.

It's my turn! I draw! I activate the spell card Painful Loss! Now, our life points fall to 100, and then we mill cards equal to the number of life points lost divided by 100.

 ***You're… gonna leave this up to fate? Fine by me.**

Both players mill 9 cards off the tops of their decks.

Sans(Cards: 1 LP: 100)

Martin(Cards: 3 LP: 100).

Skeletal Berserker (ATK: 3500 – 5500)

Rage of the Deep Sea (ATK: 3000 – 6000).

 ***No… no way. You beat me out?!**

You bet I did! Now, Rage of the Deep Sea! Vengeful Ocean Torrent!

Sans (Cards: 1 LP: 0)

Martin Wins!

 ***I guess… fate was on your side. Maybe you were lucky, maybe the universe decided to reward you for having the courage to endure even more pain. I dunno. The only thing I can say know is good game. I respect you now, so you'd better give everyone you duel a hard fight. Even if it's her.**

Her?

 ***Yeah, that probably doesn't make sense. Most of this probably won't. Just… know we're all here for you, Me, Papyrus and Chris. Good luck… Martin Kratt.**

Sans then vanishes in the same style as Chris and Papyrus, and 3 stars appear on Martin's duel disk.

Wait, how did you know my name? Well, I guess there are some mysteries I'll never figure out about him. Anyways, I can't win this for them standing around here. I need to get a move on.

Duel 1, Concluded!


End file.
